One Piece Adventure
by Son-Luffy
Summary: People from our world end up in the world of the Strawhats. What will happen now...
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece**

**Ok so I decided to scrap my old one piece story and start from the basics I hope that you guys enjoy this one much more.**

**Derick, Yucatan**

"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked leaning against the your bus seat.

Alistair rolled his eyes and tried opening the locked window. I looked around at the others on the bus. Anna was leaning against the window headphones in her ears seemingly asleep. Mike was writing down something in his notebook. Andrew was playing a game on his phone and Kevyn was lounging around and asking the tour guide questions.

"Doesn't anyone have something to eat?" I asked.

"You should have eaten back at the hotel. Got it!" Al said as he popped the window open and a rush of somewhat cooler air swept into the overheated bus.

We were in the Yucatan peninsula of Mexico on a field trip from our high school. We were on our way to seeing some Mayan ruins but the bus was way to hot.

"But I'm still hungry!" I complained to Al.

"Shut up and enjoy the cool air." He said stretching in the seat.

"Just to let you all know, we will be arriving at the ruins in a few minutes." The tour guide said from the front of the bus.

Everyone acknowledged him and he sat back down and ground his teeth as Kevyn started asking him questions again.

We disembarked the bus and the guide led us into the pyramid. It was cool and I managed to catch one of the iguanas that were laying on the steps.

"Hey guys look I have a lizard." I said holding up the three foot long reptile.

"Hey lizards are edible. Eat that." Al said with a smirk.

"I couldn't eat this. It's a living thing." I said horrified.

"So were those three hamburgers you ate last night." Anna said.

I put the iguana down and it scurried around to another edge of the pyramid. I ran up the steps to catch up with the others and I met them just before they entered the interior.

"Now I have to ask you all not to touch anything within the temple. We try to preserve these ruins." The guide said.

He led us into the dark temple with a lantern and we followed looking at the walls as we went.

"Hey guys look at this one. It looks like the iguana god!" I laughed pointing at a blue green lizard drawing above stick figure people.

They laughed and Kevyn patted me on the back which caused me to lose my balance and tumble into the wall which gave way pretty easily.

I fell through into dark room and I sat up quickly.

"Hey get me some light in here!" I said.

The guide shined his lantern through the hole and Andrew tossed me a flashlight. I turned it on and looked around at the walls.

"Hey these pictures look different!" I said.

The pictures on these walls all showed cannons, ships and guns. I swear that one of the ships had a Jolly Roger.

"These look way different than the wall art everywhere else in the temple." The guide said as he led the others into the new room.

"They kind of look strange don't they? I mean look at some of the people in here. There's no way a person could have a mustache like this back then." Mike said pointing to a guy on an executioners platform.

The guy had a big mustache that slanted down at first then looped back after almost a foot from his face.

"Can I trust all of you not to damage this room while I report this?" The guide asked.

"Yeah. I wanna look at these." Kevyn said.

He left almost sprinting towards the exit and the five of us walked around the room looking at the pictures.

"Hey guys I found some writing!" Andrew said waving us over.

He was in front of a picture of an island with the words "Raftel" and "One Piece" around it.

"Hey there's another picture back here." I said dusting off another island picture.

This one had a handprint above it so I placed my hand against it and a bright light appeared. The island picture glowed and then everything turned black.

**Derick, Jalica, New World**

I woke up to bright warm sun on my face. I opened my eyes and saw palm trees waving in a light breeze. I sat up and looked around. Kevyn, Anna, Andrew, Mike and Alistair were all laying on the ground near me.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" I yelled shaking my head to try and wake up.

No one moved but I could see that they were breathing so I lay back down as I remembered what happened.

I put my hand on a rock and then we all passed out. That was all I remembered about how we got here.

I looked around and saw temple peaking over the trees and some smoke coming from somewhere else but that was it.

"Ugh... What happened?" Al said as he woke up.

"I'll tell you once I know. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kind of thirsty but otherwise I'm fine." He said.

"I'm gonna go look at that temple and figure out where we are." I said getting to my feet.

"Fine but be back soon or we're coming after you." He said.

"Sure." I said walking towards the temple.

It wasn't that far so it only took me about five minutes to get there. I immediately noticed that it wasn't the same temple from Mexico. This one had green and blue paint and it was a bit shorter.

I walked up to the top and looked out to see what I could see.

The smoke I had seen earlier was rising from a small village next to the ocean. Wait, ocean? I looked again and sure enough it was the ocean. In fact the ocean was in every direction.

"So we aren't in Mexico anymore." I said looking out over the island.

"Well I should probably get back." I said to myself as I walked down the steps and back to the others.

Everyone was awake now and they were sitting in a small circle.

"So you know where we are?" Al asked.

"Kind of. We aren't in Mexico. We're on an island somewhere. There's a village over there and we need to go check it out." I said.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because someone is bound to know where we are. Now let's go." I told him as I started walking.

They all got up and followed me in the direction of the village and we arrived in about half an hour. It was a good sized little town. There was a market street with houses behind little stalls and a bunch of docks at the one end of town.

"You bunch there! Stop." Someone yelled at us.

A man came up wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"Are you lot pirates?" He asked.

"No. Can you tell us where we are?" I asked.

"You're on Jalica, mon. Home of the Jalica swordfish." He said.

"Okay... Can we get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure mon. Near the end of the street there is old man Jens. He takes all kinds of money and sells food." The man said.

"Okay thanks." I said as he walked back to his own stall.

We followed his directions and found the old mans stall at the end of town. He had plenty of strange fruits that's for sure. I saw a bunch I had never heard of before but the one that caught my eye was a red banana with a strange pattern on it.

"Hello. How much for the fruit?" I asked pointing.

"100 cent or 50 Beri's. But it's free if you eat it right here and now." The old man said.

"Awesome." I said as he handed it to me.

I peeled it and after one bite I found that it tasted horrible. I finished it but noticed him looking at me like I was completely insane.

A minute later I felt sick and doubled over. I coughed a few times and coughed up a glob of white glowing liquid. I kept coughing up the liquid when I noticed that it burned a hole into the ground.

"Old man! What was that!?" Al demanded.

"That was a devil fruit! You'd have to be crazy or stupid to eat one!" He yelled.

"What's a devil fruit? I've never heard of it!" Al yelled back.

"How can you not have heard of them?! Where are you from?!" The old man asked seriously.

"We're From the United States!" Kevyn said.

"What? You're from there? Oh I thought I was never going to meet anyone like me!" The old man said happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm from California. Let me guess you got here after finding a secret room in a Mayan temple?" The old man asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Anna asked suspiciously as Andrew and Mike helped me to my feet.

"The same thing happened to me. Out of curiosity, what year is it?" He asked.

"2012. Why?" Alistair asked.

"I was sent here twenty years ago in this world's time. But I was sent here in 1967." He said.

"Ok enough chit chat. What's this fruit doing that's causing me to cough up napalm?" I asked.

"Umm... Come inside we need to talk." He said leading us into his small house.

Once we were inside he sat us down in a circle and looked at us.

"Here is what I know of this place. It is a separate world from the one we know. Most of the world is ocean with a scattering of islands that are surrounded by two lines known as calm belts. The middle of these is known as the grand line..." He said.

He told us about the pirate era, the grand line, Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard. He told us everything he could except about the devil fruits.

"All right here's what I know about devil fruits. They take away your ability to swim but they also give you very strange powers." He said.

He told us about the classes, Zoan Logia and Paramecia.

"So what about the one I ate?" I asked as I rubbed my teeth which hurt really bad.

"Well let's think about this. You're coughing up liquid fire, your teeth have become razor sharp and now your eyes are changing." He said.

"What do you mean about my teeth and eyes?" I asked.

"Um Derick? He's right. Your Teeth are like razors and you have slits for pupils." Al said looking at my face.

"So what? What does it mean?!" I asked.

"At a guess I would have to say that you ate the Dragon-Dragon Zoan type fruit." The old man said.

"Dragon? Are you saying that I'm going to turn into a monster?" I asked scared.

"No! You can control most of the aspects of change. But some things like your eyes and teeth are permanent." He said.

"So what do we do? Sit on this island and wait to die?" I asked trying to ignore this startling revelation.

"I did that because I had no other option. You on the other hand could become pirates or join the navy." He said.

"I vote pirates!" I said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because the Navy sound like incompetent jerks who take credit for things they didn't do." I said.

"That's true. I vote pirates to." Al and Kevyn said as they both raised their hands.

"Well who's going to keep you three out of trouble? I vote pirates." Anna said.

"Well. If you're going to be pirates then you're going to need to be strong." The old man said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The people of this world are monsters when it comes to power. The Straw hat pirates I told you about? Their cook can kick a battleship out of the water." The old guy said digging through a box in the corner.

"A ship? He can kick it?" Al asked.

"Yes. And the captain can take down fifty thousand opponents in an instant if you believe the paper that Shanks sends us." He said pulling out a sword.

"Have any of you ever used a sword before?" He asked holding the blade.

"I took some Kendo lessons. Never really got into it though." Kevyn said.

"Here take this sword and draw it." The old guy said.

Kevyn drew the sword and I thought I saw a grin as he saw the blade. The blade was back with a silver edge.

"This is Shodai Kitetsu. One of the ten greatest swords in this world. It's also cursed." The old man said.

"Cursed?" Mike asked looking at the blade.

"If the sword does not like its master then they will die a painful horrible death. If you haven't been hurt yet then it may like you." He said.

"How did you get this?" Kevyn asked.

"It was in an unmanned lifeboat that was stained with blood." The old man said.

"I'll keep it. Curse or no it would be a shame to throw away a perfectly good sword." Kevyn said.

"Good. I have a regular sword as well and I have learned to defend myself from pirate raids well enough I could teach you a small bit of sword play." He said.

"What about the rest of us?" Anna asked.

"You'll have to train yourselves. I'm sure that the villagers would be more than willing to help you." He said.

"Fine..." She said.

"For now I think it's time to turn in." The old man said looking outside to where the sun was setting.


	2. Red Haired Shanks

**Red Hair Shanks**

**Derick**

I was walking around the island looking for something to do after an argument with Anna. She wanted to go join the navy not a pirate crew so she was trying to convince the others.

Kevyn was to busy practicing with his sword and Andrew disappeared every morning before we woke up.

I sat down on the beach and started carving up a palm tree with a razor sharp claw. I had figured out how to use my powers but I didn't think I had found all of them. So far I could turn my hands and feet into claws and grow wings that let me fly unsteadily.

I sighed and looked at the tree I had clawed. I had peeled off the bark and cut away a good portion of the inside until there was a hole about as big as my hand.

I spat a ball of molten fire into the tree and watched as it burned a nice clean hole through the middle.

"Hey!" Mike called.

I looked over my shoulder to see him walking down the beach without his shirt. He was carrying a towel and wearing sandals and his shorts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Eh I had to get away from Anna. So I decided to go for a swim." He said.

"Way to taunt me. I can't swim remember?" I said remembering my last attempt at trying to swim.

"Yeah. But this is the only place on the island that has a shallow beach. You can walk in a little ways can't you?" He asked kicking off the sandals and throwing the towel on them.

"Yeah but I don't want to go in the water after that. You go for a swim I'm gonna take a nap." I said leaning against the tree.

"Whatever." He said as he ran into the waves.

I leaned against the tree with my arms folded and I dozed off in the relaxing sunlight.

"Wake up!" Al's voice yelled as I slowly opened my eyes.

He was standing in front of me with a coconut in hand while Mike rolled on the beach laughing.

"What? And why am I surrounded by coconuts?!" I said noticing the pile surrounding me.

"I've been dropping these on your head for the last twenty minutes trying to wake you up." He said throwing the coconut in his hand.

I twitched and a long blackish gray tail smashed through the fruit.

"Don't throw those at me." I said standing up and stretching.

"Why? You can't feel it anyway." He said as we walked back towards the village.

"It's annoying. Why did you want me to wake up anyway?" I asked.

"Because Andrew wants to go with Anna and join the Navy." Mike said.

"Well what about it? I'm not going to make them change their minds." I said.

"No but if they really do join the marines... I don't want to have to fight them." Mike said.

"Are you going to go with them?" I asked.

"May-" He stopped as Kevyn and Andrew came running up.

"Guys That Shanks guy and his crew are coming to the island! Come on!" Kevyn yelled.

"Shanks? Wasn't he one of those emperor guys?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Andrew said.

We ran back to the village to see a huge wooden ship sailing into the small harbor of the island. It was big enough to fit two houses inside. On the center mast flew a Jolly Roger with three red lines over one eye.

Anna and Andrew were leaning against a stall glaring at the ship while the rest of the villagers cheered.

A man with a black cloak over most of his body stood at the bow of the ship with flaming red hair. He smiled and waved as he walked along the edge if the deck.

The ship stopped as it landed on the beach and the man fell off into the sand.

"Boss! Are you alright?" A couple guys yelled from the ship.

Shanks pulled himself out of the sand and I saw he was missing his left arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on down guys." He called back up.

As the men climbed down ladders onto the beach shanks walked into the crowd.

"This guy is one of the four great pirates?" Kevyn asked quietly.

Suddenly Shanks disappeared and reappeared in front of us swinging a sheathed sword. Kevyn managed to draw his blade and block the strike and Shanks smiled.

"Not bad kid. But what if I was actually trying to hit you?" He said.

"Then I'd be dead." Kevyn said with a smile.

"Who are you? I know you're not from around here." He said putting his sword back.

"Shanks! They're like me." Old man Jens said.

"Really? They seem a lot stronger than you!" Shanks laughed.

Jens got depressed at this and Anna patted him on the back.

"So you want to join the Navy? Girl?" Shanks asked Anna.

"Umm... Yes... How did you know that?" She asked suspicious.

"Haki. Don't you know about that?" Shanks asked.

"No. And if I want to join the Navy I shouldn't be talking to you." Anna said walking away.

Shanks reached into his coat and yelled "Catch!" As he threw something small at her. She turned and caught the object which we all saw was a devil fruit.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked.

"Eat it. It's the Gale-Gale Logia fruit. With it you can get to the nearest Navy base in a few hours." Shanks said.

"How can I trust you?" She asked.

"Because I don't lie. Especially not to pretty ladies." He said.

"Your not my type." She said eating the fruit.

We all waited as she finished the fruit then gagged.

"That was the worst thing I've ever tasted." She said.

As she stood up her hands simply vanished into thin air.

"What the!" She cried waving her arms around.

"Focus on your hands. Your body is made entirely of air now so you can simply disappear at will." Shanks said.

"Thanks for almost scaring me to death!" She said waving her arms around some more.

A few minutes later Anna was all back again and she glared at him.

"Hey do you have any others?" Al asked.

"We have one... But we don't know what it is... You'd be taking a big risk by eating it." Shanks said.

"I don't care." He said.

"Fine. Yassop! Toss me the fruit that no one will eat." Shanks yelled at the ship.

A few seconds later a fruit came flying off the deck and shanks caught it without looking.

"Here. I'm not responsible for any injuries or death caused by you eating this." Shanks said.

Al ate it and gagged just like Anna and I but he didn't get any special changes.

"Was it a dud?" I asked.

He answered by walking into the water and falling in when the water reached his knees.

"Nope he just has to figure out what it does." Shanks said as Kevyn pulled the unconscious Al out of the water.

The pirates had now unloaded a fish the size of a semi truck from the deck and were setting up a huge bonfire to cook it.

Once they had that done we had a huge party with everyone on the island even Anna and Andrew.

I woke up the next morning and saw the beach littered with pirates and Villagers passed out on the sand. Kevyn was passed out on a nearby roof still holding his sword. Anna was lying in front of a pile of mugs which had formerly been filled with Beer.

Andrew was just walking off into the island with a rifle he had won in poker from Ben Beckham. Mike was sitting on a pile of gold he had won also playing poker. But no matter how hard I couldn't find Al.

I saw a guy with red skin and horns but other than that I couldn't see anyone who looked like him.

"That's *hic* your friend." Shanks said.

"Where?" I asked as he got up hiccupping.

"That! He ate the Devil-Devil Paramecia fruit." Shanks said pointing at the red person.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little hung over. I never asked what fruit did you eat?" He asked.

"Dragon-Dragon." I said.

"Really? Then try to hit me!" He said rocking on his feet.

I threw a weak punch which he dodged easily then I threw a bit harder and almost hit him. Frustrated I used my tail to try and hit him.

"Ha ha. The dragon can't hurt me!" He laughed.

I threw a hard punch and caught him in the stomach. Then fell to my knees as my hand lit up with pain. It felt like punching steel!

"That hurt." He said doubled over.

"What are you? That should have sent you flying!" I said gripping my hand.

"Haki. With it I can read your thoughts, harden my body or attacks and exert my will over you to knock you out." He said.

"You should teach me that trick." I said.

"Hey devil boy wake up!" Shanks said kicking Al.

He woke quickly and looked around.

"What happened to me?!" Al said.

"Don't worry you can probably reverse the change." Shanks said.

I thought about that and tried to change my body to a dragon form as he tried to change back.

When I was done I had scales covering my body like armored skin, claws and talons a tail and wings.

I flapped my wings and rose a few feet off the ground and Al looked up at me with neon green eyes and a whip like red tail ending in a point.

"You look funny." I said looking down at him.

He chuckled then leaped up and grabbed me out of the air as we landed in a heap.

I jumped to my feet and looked at him. He stood up and smiled.

"Look I can actually hurt you again." He said.

"That didn't hurt. It was more like a love tap." I said.

He jumped at me again and I sidestepped and watched as he landed on the ground.

"You need practice speed boy." I said.

He shuddered as he stood up and I watched as his skin turned maroon and he grew curved horns. His muscles rippled and bulged. Then his eyes erupted into green fireballs.

I focused on myself and when I opened my eyes I found my entire body changed.

My face had extended into a long snout filled with knife like teeth. Greenish Black Scales covered my body like armor. I had spikes running down my back to the tip of my tail. My hands and feet were claws tipped with white spikes.

"A dragon v.s. a Devil? This should be good." Shanks said taking a huge swig from a mug of alcohol.

Al and I charged at each other and we locked hands trying to push the other back. We stood there testing who would give in first, when a blast of air sent us flying.

"Your having a fight without inviting me? How rude." Anna said as she stood up.

She was holding her head with one hand but on the other I could see condensed air flying around her arm like a chainsaw.

"Don't forget me!" Kevyn said leaping onto the beach and drawing his sword.

He swung the blade to one side and kicked up a dust cloud. This was the first time I had seen the full blade and I gawked. It was black with a wavy pattern of red on the cutting edge.

I dashed towards Kevyn and he raised the blade to stop my claws. Anna jumped at me but Al tackled her and I lost sight of them.

Kevyn grinned as I pushed towards him forcing him to slide back in the loose sand. He slid the blade out of my hands and slashed me across the chest.

The blade didn't cut me but it knocked me back far enough for him to run at me gathering momentum. I blocked each of his strikes with my claws and knocked him off his feet with my tail.

My victory was short lived as Anna threw Al at me. I stood up after we stopped rolling to see a mini tornado advancing toward us.

I jumped out of the way and tried to get around the vortex but I kept getting pushed back. I was about to leap into it when something heavy smashed into my face.

I looked around dazed to see a crude hammer made of a large rock and a stick handle lying on the ground next to me.

"If I am going to join the navy I better get good at protecting my friends." Mike said.

"Yeah but did you have to throw a rock at my head?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Oh and Andrew is lining up the shot right now." He said looking at his watch.

I was about to ask what he meant when a line of dust appeared across the island. Kevyn was standing on the beach sword drawn with blood dripping down his arm.

"I stopped the shot. Now can someone stop the bleeding?" He asked falling over.

Anna stopped her tornado and we all ran over to him. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder. I pulled out the bullet while Anna and Al put pressure on his arm.

Andrew came stumbling out of the trees a few minutes later holding his hand over a scabbed gash in his chest.

"How did he hit me?! He's using a sword! Swords have very limited range!" He yelled.

"Your lucky you just got the gash. Kitetsu wanted to cut you to pieces." Kevyn said through gritted teeth as Anna tightened bandages around his arm.

"Yeah right your sword just magically wants to kill me. It was all you." Andrew spat.

"Here see what it feels like to hold a murderer." Kevyn said tossing the sword.

Andrew caught the blade and unsheathed it. He held up the blade and then doubled over. His arm was bleeding profusely.

"That sword doesn't like you." Shanks said.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked holding his arm.

"Swords have souls just like people. The Kitetsu line only respect those whose will is stronger than their own. And hate those who harm their master." Shanks said.

"So the sword did this just because it didn't like me?" Andrew asked pointing at his arm.

"Yep. Now I'd back away before it lashes out again. It still doesn't like you remember." He said glancing at the sword which was point first in the sand.

Now that he mentioned it I could feel anger and bloodlust emanating from the sword. Not enough that you would notice it if you weren't looking but just enough to be there.

"That thing is evil." Andrew said glaring at the blade.

Kevyn picked up the sword and the bloodlust faded. He sheathed the blade and slid it through his belt loop.

"It's not evil it's just not understood." He said walking away.

"Captain! I see the straw hats ship! They'll be here within an hour!" Yassop yelled from the crows nest.

"What?! Sorry guys we are leaving. I can't see Luffy until he becomes the pirate king. If you guys wanna join a pirate crew then theirs would be a good choice." Shanks said getting up and kicking his sleeping crew onto the ship.

"Wait I need a way to find the navy!" Anna yelled.

Shanks threw a small object over his shoulder. Anna caught it and looked. It was a glass ball surrounded by the edges of a wooden box. On the bottom were the words G-8 Marine base.

"Follow that and it'll lead you right to the navy base." Shanks yelled over his shoulder.

"Thanks Shanks." Anna mumbled looking at the small orb.

"Really thanks shanks? That's soooo lame." Al said.

"Shut up or I'll blow out your eyes." She said putting the compass in her pocket.

Shanks and his crew disembarked less than ten minutes after that and they waved goodbye as they went. A while after that a new flag appeared on the horizon. It was a Jolly Roger wearing a yellow hat with a red stripe.

"That's their flag? It looks to happy." I said.

"Who said pirates had to be mean? Shanks was one of the nicest guys I've ever met." Al said back to mostly human again.

"Still... I can't wait to see what this guy is like." I said.

"A pirates a pirate. They need to be rounded up and imprisoned." Anna said.

"Sure... Like you could lock us up." I said.

"Oh I will trust me." She said.

The ship was closer now. I could see the figure head was a lion and the anchors were paws.

"It looks nothing like a pirate ship. It looks like something from Disney land." I said.

Al rolled his eyes and stared at the ship. It wasn't big compared to Shanks' Galleon but it was bigger than most other boats I had seen.

I could see the form of a person sitting on the top of the figure head and a few others now with my enhanced vision. The guy sitting on the figure head had a straw hat just like the flag and a huge grin on his face so I assumed that was Luffy.

Then I could see a guy sleeping against the mast and a very tall very skinny guy with an afro playing a violin. A girl with orange hair sunning herself next to trees. Wait trees? I checked again and sure enough there were trees on the upper deck.

We waited until the ship stopped a little ways off the shore and a small boat came towards the island. On it were the guy with the hat, the guy with the Afro, a guy with a long round nose and the girl from the upper deck. They beached the boat and got off. Then they all collapsed on the ground.

"Ah land I forgot how much I missed you. Two weeks of no land can get to a person." The long nose said.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hi. Ooooooo a lizard man! Nami do you think he's tasty?" Luffy asked.

"Don't mind him he's just hungry." The girl said holding Luffy by the neck.

I watched as he stretched a few feet then snapped back onto his butt. Then I saw his scar. He had a huge X across his chest from some serious injury. And I saw that the tall skinny man was actually a skeleton with an Afro.

"Ahh Skeleton!" Al yelled.

"Ah hello. My name is Brook. Nice to meet you." The skeleton said very politely.

"Oh nice to meet you." I said.

"Meat!" I heard Luffy say.

I looked down to see him gnawing on my leg.

"Hey I'm not food! Get off!" I yelled trying to shake him off.

I swatted at him with my hand trying to knock him away. He just hung there like a zombie. I grew wings and took flight trying to at least get him off my leg.

"Food let me eat you." He moaned.

"I'm not food. NOW GET OFF!" I yelled as I smacked him in the face with my tail.

He fell about twenty feet then he bounced on the ground.

"Gum gum..."

What now, I thought to myself.

"...Storm!" He yelled and his arms rocketed forward with incredible speed.

I flew around the punches avoiding as many as I could. Then I grabbed one of his fists. He stopped punching and slingshotted toward me just like a rubber band. I let go and he sailed past me.

I flew down to the ground and landed next to the other pirates.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"No he just hasn't had anything to eat for the last two days except a bit of sea king meat." The orange haired girl said.

"Uh huh. So can you tell him to stop trying to eat me?" I asked as he emerged from the trees.

"Alright Dinner. Give it up!" He said and he glared at me.

I felt a strange wave come over me making me kind of sleepy then I fought back and stood up.

"Hmmm that should've worked. Fine you win." He said pouting.

"There you go. Now he should stop. My name is Nami by the way." She said.

"So you guys are the Strawhats pirates?" Al asked.

"Yeah why?" Nami asked.

"Shanks said that if we wanted to join a pirate crew yours was one of the best." I said.

"Shanks? You guys met Shanks!?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked warily.

"He's an old friend. When did you meet him?" Luffy asked completely forgetting his hunger.

"Less than an hour ago. He left when he saw your flag." Al said.

"Awwww I really wanted to see him. Did he say anything else?"

"Only that he couldn't see you until you became the Pirate king." I said confident that I wouldn't try to be eaten.

"Yosh then I need to get to the end of the Grand Line even faster! Right after I get some food." He said collapsing on the ground.

Al picked him up and draped him over his shoulder. Then we led the way back to the village.

"Hey Jens. Got any normal food?" I asked the old stall vendor.

"Hmm. How much you got?" He asked.

"A five. This is the last U.S. money I have." I said regretfully.

"Eh keep it. Take this. Guaranteed to fill you up no matter how hungry you are." He said holding up a small bean.

I took the bean and have it to Luffy who immediately leaped to his feet and started running around.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"A normal bean. I just wanted to see how gullible he was." Jens said laughing.

"I'll be back. Can you guys watch Luffy while I get money to buy some more food with." Nami said looking at Usopp and Brook.

"Yes ma'am!" They said saluting.

"Good ill be back." She said running back to the beach where their boat was.

"So is there anyone else on the island like you two?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah there are six of us." I said.

"Really? Can we meet them?" Brook asked.

"Sure. Hey Jens did you see where Kevyn went?" I asked.

"He took off into the woods. So did the others." The old man said.

"Thanks." I said as we grabbed Luffy and dragged him into the forest.

We found Kevyn sitting in a shady spot holding Shodai Kitetsu with a single hand.

Then he swung once and a dozen trees fell cut into pieces.

"Hmm his attacks fly but he is also quite fast. Interesting. This is the same style used by the samurai." Brook said.

"Your a swordsman?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Yohohoho. I am also quite skilled." He said laughing.

He walked up to Kevyn and asked calmly.

"May I test your skill with that blade?"

Kevyn nodded not bothered at all that a skeleton with an Afro was going to test his skill.

They stood on the beach facing each other and then they simply walked forward and past one another.

"Yuri no hazi gi-" brook fell to one knee and looked at his ribs. A slight knick was in each one.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I figured you were a speed type swordsman because you don't have any muscle to use strength styles. Therefore I blocked your strike then countered before you could realize it." Kevyn said.

"Amazing I've never seen brook beaten in speed before." Usopp said.

"You should've seen earlier when he cut a line in the island. That was really something." I said.

"Oi Brook! What happened to you? Getting beat by a newbie? Pathetic." A tall man with green hair said as he walked up the beach.

"Hmm who are you?" Kevyn asked.

"I'll tell you if you can hit me with a single strike, Boy." The man said smiling.

I could see the various scars and stitches on this guy. A long one went across his chest, one more on each ankle. Then a line over his left eye.

They stood facing eachother again and I paid attention this time. Kevyn held Shodai Kitetsu with both hands readying himself.

Then the man raced forward a sword in each hand and one in his teeth. They clashed and for a second Kevyn held his own, then he was pushed back his feet sliding in the sand.

Then they stopped moving and Kevyn ducked then slashed from under the mans swords. A thin line appeared on the mans arm and he grinned.

"Nicely done but that left you far to open. I could've cut you ten different ways. My name is Zoro by the way." The man said holding out his hand.

Kevyn took the hand and got to his feet.

"Can you train me to be better?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?" Zoro asked.

"So you have someone that can actually challenge you. Because what's the point of being best without having a challenge?" Kevyn asked.

Zoro thought about it for a minute then drew just the white sword at his waist.

"Get ready." He said.

Kevyn held his sword in front of him. Then they charged and I lost track of the blade strikes. I watched as Kevyn spun and leaped in between Zoro's slashes. He was like an acrobat avoiding then slashing and stabbing at Zoro.

They stopped after a few minutes both breathing hard. Neither had landed a hit and I could tell Usopp and Brook were both shocked.

I slipped away to look for anyone else and I found Anna hovering over a palm tree arguing with a black haired woman.

"I'm telling you, you couldn't beat me in a fight." The woman said opening a book.

"Oh yeah? Try this." Anna said slashing her hand and sending a blade of air flying towards the woman.

"Dos fleur." The woman said and two arms appeared on the ground and caught the blade before it hit the woman.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"My name is Nico Robin. I am the archaeologist for the Straw Hat Pirates, Former Assassin and the 80,000,000 bounty Demon child. And you are?" She asked.

"Anna. And when I join the Marines ill catch you." Anna said from her tree.

"They already tried that. Luffy broke into one of the Navy's main headquarters and defeated everyone there. And then two years ago he fought the entire Navy to try and save his brother." Robin said.

"What happened?" I asked walking into their conversation.

"He managed to free his brother, but before they could leave the current fleet Admiral killed him. Right in front of Luffy." She said her hands shaking.

"Is that how he got that scar?" I asked.

"Yes. And now I dread the thought of Luffy fighting Akainu." She said.

"Why? Couldn't you all beat him if you tried?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure. But Luffy would try anyway. But enough of this I'm trying to read." Robin said focusing on her book.

"Hey I'm not done with you!" Anna said.

"Gigantesco Mano!" Robin said and a giant foot appeared right above Anna.

She wisely flew off while I ran into the woods. I wandered over to the beach to find Al fighting with a blonde guy in a suit.

Al was running around like crazy trying to hit the guy but he was blocked at every shot. The man had a cigarette and was only using his legs to fight while Al was using every thing he had.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Al yelled punching the ground and sending up a cloud of dust.

"You are you just can't hit hard enough. Your just angrily punching at me. Try focusing your attacks more." The man said.

Al was getting mad and his skin turned maroon and two curved horns emerged from his forehead. He rushed forward and hit the man who blocked it with his shin. The force pushed him back and he leaped over Al and kicked him the back sending him flying.

"My names Sanji by the way. Now bring it." He said.

Sanji spun around in the sand until his leg glowed like fire.

"Diable Jambe." He said staring at Al.

Al smashed his hands together and they turned a shiny black.

"Demons fist!" He yelled as he charged towards Sanji.

They collided and neither gave any ground as they pushed against each other. They both looked strained as they pushed trying to overpower the other. Eventually they fell back and stared at the sky. I smiled as I watched them sit up and grin at each other.

The happy mood was broken by a girl's voice yelling "Sanji!"

We all turned to see Nami running towards us.

"We've got trouble! It's Smoker!" She yelled.

Sanji quickly got to his feet and started running towards the Straw hat Ship.

Al and I followed and him through the waving palm trees and onto the beach. I could see a group of three ships sailing towards the island all flying a flag that said "Marines".

"Damn it. Ever since Dressora its been one thing after another." Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

Zoro and Luffy were on the shoreline watching the approaching ships. Kevyn was standing next to them balancing his sword on his shoulders.

Andrew, Anna and Michael weren't present so I assumed they didn't know what was happening.

"Who's Smoker?" I asked Nami.

"He's a vice admiral that's been trying to catch Luffy ever since we entered the Grandline." She said putting together a blue staff.

The Straw Hats Ship had moved so that it was out of range of the Marines and the Navy ships were now heading directly for us.

Luffy stood on the beach watching them boredly until they had landed. Then a big man with two cigars and a Jutte jumped onto the beach and walked up to Luffy.

"Strawhat Luffy. For the Murder of warlord Doflamingo you are considered a threat to the safety of the world government. We have been ordered to kill you and your crew on sight." He said.

"I already told you. It was Law who killed Doflamingo." Luffy said not angry at all.

"Nevertheless I have been ordered to kill you and I must obey orders." Smoker said.

He drew the Jutte and swung it forward. The men on the ships drew their weapons and aimed at Luffy. I grinned and leaped onto the deck of the center ship.

"What? Who are you?" One of the Marines asked.

"A pirate." I said and I swung my arm and sent a few of them flying.

"No you don't!" I heard someone yell.

I turned just in time to get slugged by Anna. I slid back a few feet and lunged at her. I passed right through her but I lit a fire in my mouth and caught the air around her on fire. I could see Andrew firing at Kevyn who was on the deck of another one of the ships and Al was fighting some guy with pink hair.

"So your really going to do this? Join the Navy?" I asked.

"Yep. And if your a pirate then I am obligated to stop you." She said making the air around her hand rev like a chainsaw.

She slashed at me and I blocked it with my arm. The air bounced of my scales and I slashed at Anna. We kept fighting and I kept sending marines off the deck until only the two of us were left.

At that point the two of us were so tired we could barley stand. The other two ships were in the same condition. Kevyn had cut a few chunks off the ship he was on so that it was slowly sinking. Al and the pink haired guy were still going at it.

I jumped off the ship to see Luffy and Smoker still fighting while Zoro and Sanji were fighting each other.

"Vice Admiral! We need to Retreat!" A girl yelled.

"Damn it! Can't you idiots at least take care of a single Pirate!" Smoker yelled.

He turned into a cloud of smoke and picked up all his men and put them onto the ships. Anna was sitting on the prow watching us while Andrew and Mike clambered up the rope on the side of the ship.

"See ya!" I said giving Anna a salute.

She smirked and waved as the ship set sail.

I fell onto the beach and stared at the sky.

**Anna, Smokers Battleship**

"So who are you Girl?" Smoker asked.

"Anna Green, sir." I said standing at attention.

"And why are you on my ship?" He asked.

"I want to join the Navy sir. May I?" I asked.

"Well you held off that Dragon kid. You fought better than these idiots. And you respect authority. Yeah you can join. But you have to be tested." He said.

"By who?" I asked.

He walked up to me and stood up straight.

"Me. Your a Logia user so I'm the only one who can judge your abilities on this ship. Now fight!" He said.

He sent a plume of smoke towards me and I blew it away with a mini tornado. He drew his Jutte and charged at me. I made a air saw around my arm and flew towards him. I slashed my arm into his weapon and cut it clean in half. He stared at the useless weapon and chuckled a bit.

"Only two people have broken this weapon without using Haki, Strawhat and Coby. You're easily as strong as a captain. So that's your rank, when we get to HQ both you and Coby will be in charge of a ship while we go after Strawhat. For now you can share a room with Tashigi." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.


End file.
